Hina's a host
by Hinalemon
Summary: Hinata's boyfriend Naruto cheated on her, so her best friend Haruhi tack's her to the host club, what happens when Hinata falls in love again, what happens when Naruto wants her back: NaruHina, NaruSaku Real Couples: HikaruHinataKaoru, TamakiHaruhi
1. Chapter 1 hurt

**HikaruHinataKaoru**

**TamakiHaruhi **

_**Chapter 1 Hurt **_

* * *

She walked into my school, she had on the biggst smail, she did't know that today here live will be changed around.

* * *

"HINATA"

A girl with short indigo hair looked up from her locker, she smiled shyly "h-hello, N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said, The blound smiled "say, Hinata yah cameing to hang around with us?" he asked, Hinata looked at him with her lavender eyes, "y-yes" she smiled as he grapped her hand, and began to drag her down the halls.

The blue eyed boy looked back at her, "good, becasue Sakura and Ino are going to that horroble host club" he muted, Hinata sighted _here we go again_ "N-Naruto-kun it's n-not nice to be m-mean" she said shly, Naruto blinked "yeah whatever, hay why don't you go?" he asked her, Hinata sighted, "b-becasue i d-don't need to, i h-have a b-boyfriend" she blushed, as Naruto stopped walking and looked at her, Hinata looked into his eyes, and saw sadness, she was confused about it, did't he like that, he is her boyfriend, when Hinata was about to say samething, the sanness was gone, "yesh your right" he muted and begane to pull her again, _N-Naruto-kun what are't you telling m-me_.

When thay got to the back of the school, Naruto pulled Hinata, down to the sakura trees.

In the middle tree, was a boy with dark hair in a shap of a duck butt, Hinata smiled at him, he nodded, "yo Sasuke-teme" Naruto said with a happy smile "hn" he muted, next to him was a girl with her hair in to buns, "hay Hinata sit next to me" she smiled, Hinata nodded "y-your in a g-good mood T-Tenten" Hinata said, Tenten loughted, then on Sasuke's right was a boy his hair in a pony tail "hmmm" he sighted, "looking at clounds again, Shikamaru" said a girl with her hair in 4 pony tails "yeah Temair" Shikamaru said to his girlfriend, how just giggled. Hinata looked around, she smiled at the boy how was sitting on the tree he had long hair "hay N-Neji" Hinata whispered, Neji nodded, (there not family).

" so bitch's what's up to day?" Temair asked, Sasuke rolled his eyes, "hay were's Saku and Ino" Tenten asked looking around for the pink head and blound head, "at that _host club_" Naruto spat, "i don't see whats so cool about them" . "well dope thay make girls happy for same reason" Sasuke muted, "n-not all o-of them a-are boys" Hinata whispered, Tenten smiled "yesh thats right that Haruhi, person is a girl" Tenten said, Hinata looked at the floor, Haruhi never has time for her anymore, she is her best friend, she did't want Hinata to hang with Naruto that, she said Hinata would only get hurt, Hinata sighted, well she still talks to me in class thats samething, but then again the Hitachiin boys are all ways there.

Then suddenly the belly when

Sasuke got up frist and wait for Naruto and Tenten thay are in the same class, Hinata slowly got to her feet, she blinked a little she was in the same class as Shikamaru but he did't talk to her, Hinata sighted theres no reason for her to stay and wait. "b-bye N-Naruto-kun" Hinata said shly, Naruto nodded and Hinata stared to walked back to class.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, "you know, your only hurtting her" he muted, Naruto sighted " i tryed to say no to Sakura-chan really" Naruto said looking at the floor, "yeah, yeah"

* * *

After Class, Hinata began to walked to the Sakura trees, when she got there, she smiled. she can see Sakura and Naruto talking, Hinata did't think anything of it. She was about to say samething when she hear.

_"Naruto-kun, when will you tall her" _- Sakura

_"i'll tall her soon" _- Naruto

_"Okay Naruto-kun" _- Sakura

Hinata's eyes winden, _no _tears feel down her face, Naruto and Sakura lips toched, thay kissed, "w-why would h-he" Hinata could finshed what was saying, she truned and ran away crying

"H-Haruhi s-she was right, s-she was r-right"

* * *

Haruhi walked out of her class room, she sighted, she really missed her friend Hinata, all she doe's was hang with those horroble boys

"HARUHI" a girls voice cryed out, Haruhi trun around to the owner of the voice, Her eyes winden "Hinata" Haruhi called out when she realized she was crying she ran up to her and hugged her, "Hinata, whats wrong" she asked, Hinata cryed harder, "y-your r-right" Hinata cryed on her shoulder, when she said that Haruhi realized, what she was saying, thay hurt her, "what did thay do?" Haruhi asked darkly, Hinata shivered, "N-Naruto he, h-he cheated o-on me" Hinata cryed harder, Haruhi rubbed her back, " it's all right Hinata, hay i know you can hang around with me and the err boys" Haruhi said to her best friend.

Hinata looked at her "a-are you s-sure?" she asked, "yes i am Hina" Haruhi said, "a-alright, Haru" Hinata smiled shyly, then thay giggled

* * *

**Next time:**

**Hinata meets the host club**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 met the guys

****

**HinaLemon**

__

**Chapter 2 :meet the guys**

* * *

Hinata and

Haruhi walked down the hall ways and in and out of rooms, Haruhi looked at Hinata out the coner of her eye, Hinata was still sad so Haruhi grapped her hand, Hinata smiled.

Soon thay came to a pink door, Haruhi smiled as she pushed it open only to be attcked bye rose's, Hinata gasped in fear, and hid behide Haruhi, Haruhi growled "will you guys nock it off" she yelled, "oh its just Haruhi" a smoth voice said Haruhi pulled Hinata into the room. It was all okay intill Hinata was pulled away from Haruhi, how gasped haveing her scared friend pulled away from her.Hinata looked to see how pulled away, Haruhi looked to see how was it to, "Hikaru, Kaoru let her go" Haruhi yelled, Hikaru looked at the indigo girl in his and his brother's arms, "hay i know you.." Hikaru stared "your in are class talks to Haruhi a lot" Kaoru finished, Tamaki gasped and looked at Kyayo, how nodded, "Hinata Hyuuga, very shy, in 1st years in the same class as Hikaru and Kaoru, sits in front of them next to Haruhi, and Haruhi's friend been her friend since childhood" Kyayo said, Tamaki gasped again, and looked at her.

Hunny jumped next to Hinata, it's wired becasue thay are the same size, well Hinata is only a little bit taller, "Hina-chan you've been Haruhi's friend since childhood how old was you when you meet her" he asked with a cute smiled Hinata blinked, she put her hand under her chin "umm, i t-think we w-were 4 o-or 5" Hinata said, "AWWW CUTE" Hinata's eyes winden as she was pulled into a bear hug bye Tamaki, "BAKA PUT HINATA DOWN" Haruhi yelled, Tamaki looked at her, "b-baka" he cyed, and put down Hinata and cryed in his emo coner, Hinata watched him and tilted her head confusedly, Hunny's eyes lit up and he jumped on her, "your soo kyaaaaa cute" he said and then proceeded to glomp her.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "okay guys let her go" she said, Hunny moved away from the confused Hinata, Haruhi walked up to her, and grapped her hand "okay hmmm, Hinata this is the ba-Tamaki" she said ponting to Tamanki how got up and was standing next to Kyayo, "thats Kyayo, Mai, Hunny and thay are the de-Hikaru and Kaoru" Haruhi said ponting to everyone, "i-it's nice t-to meet y-you" she whispered, Tamaki and Hunny ginned, but Haruhi put up her hand "NO" she warned them, thay nodded sadly, Kyayo walked up to her, and walked around her makeing hmmm sounds, Hinata tilted her head confusedly, Haruhi looked at him, "what are you doing Kyayo-senpai?" she asked, "i was thinking we need more girl since you became the gril in the host club and fan boys came to new, so i was thinking how about Hinata becames the last host" he said, Hunny jumped and down with Tamaki "thats a great idea" thay said together, "hay it's up to Hinata" Haruhi said taping her foot, Hikaru and Kaoru truned to Hinata "sooooo whats your answere?" thay said at the same time, "ummmm o-okay" Hinata whispered.

Tamaki and Hunny smiled and glomp her

Kyayo sighted "Hinata the shy host" he let out a small smile, Haruhi smiled, "yeah" she giggled

* * *

**Next time:**

**Naruto fands out Hinata is a host, what will he do, how will Sakura and Ino tack it**

**"no way a shy plum gets to be a host with the hott guys" yelled Ino and Sakura**


	3. Chapter 3 fanding out

_**Hinalemon**_

* * *

The next day, Hinata shyly walked to school, her mind was redoing what happen last night

"i b-became a-a-a h-host.......t-the shy host" she muted watching her feet as she walked down the round, "a-and the h-heartbreak........no i s-should forget H-Him" she said shakeing her head, "forget how?" asked a voice from behide her, she gasped and trun to see, 2 people she really did't want to see.

"N-Naruto, and S-Sakura" she whispered, feeling her heart brake more, "yo, Hinata-chan" Naruto said, Sakura smiled "so forget how?" Sakura asked, "n-nobody" she said shakeing her hands up, "oh okay then, hay Hinata-chan why did't you came to are haning place last night?" Naruto asked, "becasue she was with us" said 2 voices together from behide them, Hinata's eyes winden, Naruto and Sakura looked behide them, Sakura's mouth fell, her eyes trun into hearts. "Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun" Sakura said dreamly, "arr.....how are you again?" thay asked, "Sakura" she said, "oh, the one how keeps jumping to eatch host" thay smiled, then all of there eyes moved over to Hinata, "you were with them?" Naruto asked, "h-hai, N-Naruto" Hinata muted, "wait, with just them" Sakura asked, with her hands on her hips, "n-no, w-with all of the h-host club" Hinata said tacking a step back, Naruto looked at her with confusion on his face. "yeah and she's are shy host" thay smiled, waile Sakura's mouth winden, as well as Naruto's eyes, "now if you mind, well be tack Hina" The twins said, as thay walked around Naruto and Sakura, to spin Hinata around, Hinata looked back at them, "b-bye N-Naruto and S-Sakura" she called, Naruto sighted, then samething hit him, _'what happen to Naruto-kun'_ he asked he's self, then watched the twins push her down the round, and into the school, into the class room, thay pushed her into her chair, and sat behide her.

Waile Hinata and Haruhi, trun there chairs around.

"so what do you think the baka will be makeing us dress up in today?" Haruhi asked, "maybe, his wired anime" Hikaru and Kaoru said looking at Hinata's drowing, Hinata was staring at her image, Haruhi followed Hikaru and Kaoru's gaze to Hinata's drowing, Haruhi's eyebrow rois, "Hinata what yah drowing?" Haruhi asked shyly, Hinata eyes winden, "w-well it's m-my f-favourite anime p-person" Hinata said shading in the eyes, "hows that" Hikaru asked, Hinata was about to tall when the belly when for break.

Shikamaru sighted as he walked down the halls to the others, "guys, Hinata's not came today" he yowned, "yeah we know she a host" Ino muted with hatered in her eyes, "yeah....why do's a shy plum gets to haning with the hott guys" Sakura said, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Hikaru and Kaoru was pulling the shy girl down the hall with Haruhi rolling her eyes, as she walked behide the 3. Thay pushed the door open and walked in "yo boss were here" the twins sang, Hunny hugged Hinata "Hina-chan" he smiled as she blushed, Haruhi sight "baka what are we to day?" she asked as Tamaki walked into the room, "hehe, were the magic sopers" he grinned, Hinata blinked "HUH" all of them said together, Tamaki gave them all bags.

Later thay walked out

Tamaki was in a long red hat with a fin on his back, and a red suit

Kyayo was in a doctors cloths with face paint, that makes him look like he was back from the dead

Mori was in a wizard outfit

Hunny was dressed in cute brown monkey outfit

Haruhi was dressed in a blue skrit with blue and white princess shirt, with light blue wings....poor Haruhi was dressed like a fairy

Hikaru and Kaoru was dressed in maching dark blue shirts, with wepons stuck on there black pants, Killers

When Hinata walked out, "CUTEEEE" yelled Tamaki and Hunny, Hinata was dressed in a orangeish/Redish fox oufit with 9 tails stuck on her butt, Hinata looked at everyone with a blush over her cheekes, "umm he's name is Kyuubi" Tamaki said with a wired smaill, "Kyuubi huh......Hina-Kyuu" Hikaru and Kaoru said together as thay hugged, her in a sandwich.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke, "well you losed her" Sasuke muted, "what no i have't, i had't broken up with her yet, and now i'm not sure if i'm going to now" Naruto said, "what, but what about Sakura" Sasuke said as him and Naruto sat on the tree, "i'm not sure, if i want to or not be with her or Hinata" Naruto said watching Sakura and Ino picker about Hinata being a host, "hmmm, i got a idea" Sasuke saod, Naruto looked at him, "hay Shikamaru" he called, Shikamaru looked at them, "yeah" he asked, "ask Hinata to came hang with us at lunch" he said, Shikamaru nodded.

"hay guys the host club is about to open lets go see" Tenten smailed, thay nodded and walked over to the school.

* * *

**Next time:**

**"Hinata-chan, i love you" Naruto said with a smile, "......... n-no-**

**What she going to say?**


	4. Chapter 4 the break up

_**Hinalemon**_

* * *

"why, the hell Hinata-baka gets to be with the hott guys" Ino cryed as thay walked down the hall, "yeah, what has she got that we don't" Sakura muted, Tenten sighted, Hinata was he friend why did she just dich us, to be with those idiots, Sasuke muted under his breth, waile Shikamaru yown, Neji and Naruto just stayed quit. "and is't she Naruto's girlfriend" Ino said, "errr......welll.......yeah, she is" Sakura said looking at the floor.

When thay got to the host club door, thay were more then shocked.

There was more boys then before, there are still lots of girls, but it was only 10 boys now it's more then 50 now.

"i wonder why there are so meny boys?" Sakura said, "it's got 2 girls now, and there both hott, and sexy" a radnom fan boy said, Naruto looked away, Sasuke smirked "_jealous?_" he whispered in his ear, Naruto's eyes winden, "n-no" he said shaking his head, "yeah, yeah" Sasuke smirked

waile this was happening, poor Hinata was conered bye the Hitachiin boys.

"are you saying that a book is more interesting than we are?" thay asked, Hinata blushed

"n-no i, d-did't mean i-it like t-that" she said, relizeing that she had hurt there feelings.

"Ma, I don't know. It's pretty insulting isn't it? A page full of gibberish, more important than us Hitachiin's." thay said hitting there cheast

"i'm s-sorry, so s-sorry, i d-did mean, t-to hurt y-your feelings, w-what can i d-do t-to make i-it up t-to you" she asked as she bowed over and over again, waile the Hitachiin smarked, and in the back ground Haruhi's eyes winden, _'she has no idea what she has done, saying that'_ she thoughted to her self.

"are you sure Hina-chan?" thay asked, Hinata sighted in confusion, "y-yes, Kaoru ,Hikaru" she said as she looked at them, everyone gasped, all but Haruhi, "you know who's, who?" Hunny asked, Hinata looked around,"d-dosn't everyone" she asked still confused, "no Hinata, only i know how to tell them apart" Haruhi said, "o-oh, hmmm, welll H-Hikaru is m-more outgoing t-then Kaoru, a-and he g-got a d-deeper v-voice then K-kaoru, waile K-Kaoru is m-more m-muted, t-then Hikaru, a-and Kaoru is m-more sweet, b-but at t-the e-end of the d-day Hikaru w-would not b-be Hikaru w-with out Kaoru, and it's t-the same f-for Kaoru" Hinata said, and sanked more into her kyuubi outfit.

Haruhi blinked "i never really thought of it like that" she muted, everyone agreed with Hinata, she was right, Thay twins smiled, becasue Hinata said more kinder then when Haruhi said it, then thay smarked,

"Hina-chan you need to do samething for us, becasue you hurt are feelings" thay said "i'll got open the door" Hunny giggled

"oh o-okay w-what would y-you like?" she asked, the twins smirked again, you see thay have liked Hinata since thay frist saw her she was kind and nice to them, and did't care about there looks, so thay know what thay wanted.

Naruto and the others walked thought the door and looked around the room, when thay saw her there eyes winden, Naruto gasped like a fish

"w-what would y-you l-like?" Hinata asked, thay hugged her in a sandwitched, "Hina-chan for hurting are feelings......" Hikaru sared, "we would like a kiss" Kaoru finshed, Hinata's eyes winden, it will be her first kiss

"o-okay" she whispered but thay heard her, Haruhi shack her head, waile Hikaru kissed her frist on the lips, then Kaoru, then thay both kiss her on the cheeks, Hinata gasped when she was free.

Later when everyone was leaveing, Hinata shyly walked up to the twins

"w-why did y-you want m-me to kiss you?" she ask, thay grinned "did't you like it?" Hikaru asked, Hinata epped and tack a step back when the boys stared to walk to her, "i-i umm" she said looking away, when she trun back, thay were in her face her eyes winden and she back up in till she could feel the wall, the twins were about to kiss her again when the feelt a killer sent feel the room, thay looked to the door, and standing there was

"N-Naruto" Hinata gasped, "Hinata-chan can i tallk to you?" he asked, the twins narrowed there eyes when he said -chan, only thay can say chan, Hinata was_ there's _not his.

Out side the doors

"Hinata-chan what was you doing?" Naruto asked, Hinata looked at him in the eyes, she feelt a little hurt but other then that she feelt alright, unlike when she was with the twins, her eyes winden when she relized she l-like them more t-then friend, "i d-don't know w-what your taslking a-about" she said looking away from him.

"yes, you do, i saw you, you kiss them, then you wre going to kiss them again" he growed, Hinata gasped, "so what it's not l-like you care" she said in anger, "what do you mean" he asked, "i k-know okay, i-i saw you, with Sakura" Hinata said with tears welling up in her lavender eyes, "what" he asked, "Y-You said t-that you l-liked her, and w-was going to b-brack up with m-me, s-so i'm b-bumping y-you" she said with tears falling down her face, "but Hinata-chan i love you" he said, "n-no you d-don't you l-love S-Sakura" she whispered, "No i don't" Naruto said as he moved to hug her but she pushed him away, "i a-allready t-talled you w-were over" Hinata said, Naruto let out an angry grow, "FINE I DON'T CARE" He yelled and walked away leaveing a crying Hinata.

Hinata snifed, she stand there for a long time she rubbed her eyes, then moved and to open the doors, she pushed in letting her long indigo hair hid her face, Haruhi gasped and ran over to her, she pulled her to the girls bathroom, waile the boys walked over to eachother.

"What did that blound-teme do to her" growed the twins, "yeah what did he do to my doughter" Tamaki said shakeing his head

in the bathroom

"Hinata what did he do?" Haruhi asked, "h-he snife, we b-broke u-up" she said with tearss ranning down her face, "h-he loved h-her, h-he loved h-her Haruhi h-he l-loved Sakura" she cryed Haruhi rubbed her back, "hay it's okay, i think Hikaru and Kaoru like, like's you" she said with a warm smaile, Hinata looked at her, "r-really?" she asked, Haruhi nodded.

Thay wallked out the bathroom

"hay Hinata-chan are you allright?" Hunny asked, Hinata smiled "yes i-i'm allright" she said, "you sure, you don't want us to beat him up" Hikaru and Kaoru said, "y-yes i'm s-sure" Hinata giggled

* * *

**Next tiem: Hinata and the devil twin get together, poor Hina-chan**


End file.
